


Reassembly

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blowjobs, Canon divergent from That Scene, Fix-It, M/M, Rimming, Set in S4E18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: It’s not a perfect solution. The pieces could fall apart with one solid hit. Cisco wants to believe if handled delicately, they can put humpty-dumpty back together again.





	Reassembly

* * *

 

 

Harry wraps a hand around Cisco’s bicep. He’s motionless for a moment. He tries to wriggle free. Harry releases him almost immediately. He doesn’t want to hear Harry’s half-assed excuses. His behavior was seriously disturbing. He’s not sure Harry is fully the same person he fell in love with at the moment.  
  
“Please, Ramon.” Cisco stops and walks over to him. He grips his arm with the opposite hand and has his gaze on the floor.

“I don’t know if I wanna be around you right now…”

A pained expression crosses Harry’s face. He nods a little. “I understand, but please don’t leave. I might do something stupid if you leave me alone.”

He appears genuinely frightened of himself. Cisco sighs. He crosses his arms and keeps his distance. When Harry seems to establish that Cisco isn’t going to run, he sets the cap on the shelf. Cisco gives it a disgruntled nudge.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. Harry was bound to snap any day since he began using that thing all the time.

“If you never go all ‘Gollum’ and 'my precious’ on me again, it’ll be too soon.”

Harry walks calmly around the table. “I’m sorry Ramon. I don’t know what came over me. I’m truly ashamed.”

He sounds so earnest and sad.  Cisco’s anger fizzles out. His worry surfaces again. “I forgive you. But you’re scaring me. I don’t want you to hurt yourself or someone else.”

“Your concern is acknowledged.” Harry nods at him. “It’s fine. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?”

Harry presses his lips tight and doesn’t answer. Cisco clenches his hand around his fingers nervously. He watches Harry pick the pieces of the Enterprise off the floor. He grabs a chair and starts to glue it back together with deft fingers. Cisco is a little entranced.

He slides a hand over Harry’s shoulder. “Hey, you don’t have to -”

“Yes I do.”

Cisco doesn’t crave another argument. He glances at the cap. He runs a finger along the bridge of his nose, weighing his next words.

“Did you really not use dark matter at all?”

Harry freezes. He seems to make a conscious effort to relax. Maybe Cisco’s imagination is just running wild.

“I made a promise, Ramon.”

Cisco isn’t convinced by the vague wording.  He lets it go for now. He wouldn’t put it past Harry. He might have told himself the promise was void once Cisco finished helping him.

“Alright.”

Harry fixes what he broke. Cisco appreciates it. “Thanks.”

Harry claps his hands together. His expression is like he’s been chewing glass. “More. Have to do more. Do you have lube here?”

What a bizarre left field question. Cisco rolls with it. Harry has been peculiar lately.

“Erm. Stupid question probably but - mechanical or recreational?”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Recreational of course. Keep up, Ramon.”

Cisco fetches it from the drawer. He doesn’t offer an explanation for having it in the workshop. Harry grabs his shirt collar and pushes him toward the table.

“Hey! What are you -”

Cisco chokes when Harry sinks to his knees, unbuttons his pants, and frees his already half-hard cock.

“Orgasms,” is all Harry has to offer.

He spreads the lube on his palm and sets to work. Cisco tips his head back. He can’t believe this is happening. That he’s letting it happen.

He shouldn’t encourage Harry to think he can solve Cisco-related issues with sex. But he wants it, so badly.

Harry stands up, gliding his other hand on Cisco’s ribs. He brings their erections together. Cisco thrusts into his hand, moaning at the smooth, hot sensation.

“Stop.” Harry’s hand falls away.

Cisco pinches the skin between his eyebrows. Cisco covers himself. Harry doesn’t bother, staring at Cisco. He looks confused.

Cisco’s lips quiver as he asserts,“I’m not gonna just let you do want you want with me then leave me to - I’m not that desperate!”

Harry grabs Cisco’s hand and shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Oh, so you like me is that it? Or do you just wanna right your wrongs?”

“No.”

Cisco inhales sharply, prepared to give Harry a piece of his mind.

“I’m in love with you. Cisco. You deserve to feel good.”

Harry mutters, “I understand if you don’t want this _with me_ , if my earlier actions have been off-putting.”

Harry cups his cheek. He leans in but pauses. His eyes flick over Cisco’s face. Cisco recognizes the _exit_ he’s been offered. Cisco closed his eyes and the distance. Their lips meet in a gentle caress. Cisco shivers and briefly slips his tongue inside. There’s definitely a lot to address.

Right now, he wants to enjoy himself with Harry. The past weeks, months, have been stressful for both of them. Harry is cracking under the pressure he’s placing on himself. Cisco’s own rope might reach its limit soon enough. They can take a breath.

Cisco combs his nails through his hair. Harry groans and returns the gesture. Cisco is delighted by the sensation on his scalp. Harry pulls his cock out again and begins to stroke. Cisco gasps as he slides to the floor and takes the head between his lips. That can’t be comfortable on his knees, but he looks perfectly content.

Cisco whimpers when Harry looks up at him. They hold each other’s gaze, intense and brimming with desire. Harry uses his hand to stroke the length between the base of his cock and Harry’s wet mouth. He swirls his tongue, occasionally dipping in the slit. Cisco could get addicted to that.

Harry bobs his head and takes more of him in. Cisco distantly recognizes the helpless mewling is coming from him. Harry takes him to the base, nuzzling his pubic hair. He hollows his cheeks to suck. Cisco grips the back of his neck.

He feels a warm hand caress his thigh. It’s shaking. No, wait, that’s Cisco’s leg. Harry hums and pushes at his balls with his palm. Somehow, Cisco gets the command without it being spoken. He climaxes in Harry’s mouth with a wordless shout. Harry slips off, wiping away some release that escaped onto his lips. He nods in approval.

Harry isn’t done. He takes Cisco’s flaccid, sensitive cock and licks a stripe up the shaft. He kisses back down to the head. Harry shoves his thumb against the slit. He sucks at the base and licks around it.

Harry parts Cisco’s legs wider and laves at his balls. Cisco can only moan and gasp his name. He tries to muffle his pathetic noises by biting his wrist.

Harry tugs the appendage from his teeth. “Let me hear you, beautiful.”

Cisco’s heart flutters. Harry rubs his cheek along Cisco’s thigh. He kisses his stomach. Cisco can’t detect the minutes that pass, of Harry quietly kissing and caressing his flesh. Eventually, his cock fills again. He makes a strange, small noise when Harry nips at the skin of his inner thigh. He’s becoming slightly overwhelmed, and it’s amazing.

“Do you want to stop?”

It’s almost laughable he is asking this. Cisco’s erection almost seems to be surging toward him. The tip nudges his cheek, and Harry smiles. He flicks his tongue out over the foreskin in greeting. He massages his butt cheek.

“N-no-o Ha-arry, please don’t stop.”

Harry coats two fingers in lube. He reaches below to find his anus. Cisco’s hips buck when the first slick finger penetrates him. He has to grip the edge of the table. He groans as Harry works his finger in and out of him.

“More, I need more please,” Cisco begs.

A second finger joins the first. He crooks his fingers, and Cisco feels like he’s blasted off into the stars. Cisco senses his pleasure cresting, preparing to drag him under the churning waves. He unbuttons and removes his shirt. Harry gives him a few firm strokes while scissoring his fingers and dragging them along Cisco’s prostate. That’s all he needs.

He comes again and yells for Harry so loud he worries someone will appear to interrupt them.

“Cisco,” Harry says softly. His face is flushed.

Harry climbs to his feet and kisses Cisco. He braces himself on the table. Their tongues meet, frolicking in Cisco’s mouth. Harry turns him around and for a moment just cradles him. Cisco is being spooned standing up. He likes it.

Harry strokes circles on Cisco’s belly with his palm. He gathers spunk and presumably licks it from his fingers. Cisco can hear the obscene noise of him slurping them clean.

Harry visits Cisco’s nipples. They’re impossibly hard still from the air and ongoing background arousal. He sighs at the first flick of Harry’s damp thumbs. He pinches them in turn. He soothes them by rubbing in circles. Harry is casually trying to fry Cisco’s brain with rapture. He pauses and hugs Cisco close. He kisses the top of his head.

“I’m sorry for everything I said,” Harry informs him. “You’re the smartest man I know. You’re smarter, better than me in many ways. A good person. I'm… not.”

“You’re a good guy.”

“Not right now. If you knew you’d be so angry with me. I don’t want you to be angry, I want to make you happy,” Harry rambles.

Cisco’s eyebrows draw in at the odd phrasing. Is he hiding something? He doesn’t think he’d be enraged; instead, it’s more likely he would be disappointed and concerned.

Cisco kind of doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to break out of this cocoon of peace and softness. Harry plays with his chest hair, sliding his fingers up and down. He gives his pubic hair similar treatment with his other hand, twirling the curls around.

Cisco limply accepts his attention. Harry moves his thick locks aside and kisses his neck. It’s slow and gentle, no teeth, just lips and the right amount of moisture.

Harry murmurs, “Sweet Cisco - don’t want to hurt you - love you so much.”

Cisco doesn’t quite catch everything he’s mumbling, but he gets the general idea. He realizes he hasn’t said it back. He realizes Harry doesn’t seem to expect him to say it. “I love you too.”

Harry tenses. “For now.”

What the hell. Cisco itches to get to the bottom of this apparent self-doubt in his worthiness. It’s clear he thinks whatever secret he’s keeping, Cisco won’t want anything to do with him. It’s disconcerting. He should step back, needle it out of Harry.

Harry’s teeth scrape his jaw. Harry teases his balls with soft fingertips. Cisco rolls his hips in encouragement. It can wait. One more time, then he’ll deal with the issue. Harry squeezes his cock. Cisco grows slightly hard again, and he wonders if Harry somehow slipped him an aphrodisiac. Maybe it’s Harry himself.

He thrusts into his hand and asks, “What now?”

“Now. I’m going to eat you out,” Harry growls. There’s a seductive quality, though Cisco isn’t sure if that’s intentional. “It’s OK, if you need to scream and beg for mercy.”

“Oh God, someone is gonna hear me.”

Harry hands Cisco his discarded shirt. “If you’re so worried about it, bite down on this when necessary.”

Cisco notices the blatant lack of _if_ it’s necessary. He’s confident. Cisco’s stomach burns with desire. He leans on the table with folded arms. He sticks his ass out enticingly. The first touch of wet tongue is light, barely there, frustrating. He must just be running the tip of his tongue across Cisco’s crack. Cisco whines impatiently. He spreads his legs wider, hoping that Harry will get down to business.

He would definitely open a breach through the floor with just his mind and disappear – if someone walked in at this moment. Cisco doesn’t resent anyone enough to want Harry with his face buried in Cisco’s ass forever imprinted on their brain.

Harry finally pushes his tongue into Cisco’s hole. A strangle cry escapes him. Harry holds his lips steady and his tongue bathes the rim of his entrance.

His tongue seems to push in deeper the second time. It probably helps that Cisco is already loosened and unusually relaxed. He hangs on for the ride. His cock is completely erect. He moans as he starts to shamelessly jerk himself off. Harry cups his balls. He palms them in rhythm with his tongue movements. Cisco surfaces from his slack state and concentrates. He syncs his hand to Harry’s motions. It all culminates into a blissful peak. Cisco shoves part of his shirt into his mouth to keep from screaming Harry’s name to high heaven.

Harry pulls the emergency break on Cisco’s near orgasm. His hand and tongue retreat.

Cisco grasps at his head and tries to push him back. Harry grunts and clambers away from his grabby hands. He holds his palm forward. He approaches carefully, deliberately. He grabs Cisco’s hips and begins to grind against him. Harry’s eyes slam shut. He tips his head back and moans with what sounds like relief.

Cisco notices his cock, glistening with pre-come. The tip is an alarmingly dark red. Harry had him enveloped so much. He feels sorry for missing whatever opening he might’ve had to pleasure Harry too. He wraps his hand around their cocks. He eases Harry with rapid strokes.

He can see that Harry is painfully close. But he manages to send himself over the edge first, watching Harry nearly writhing with need and pleasure. It’s Harry’s turn to whine in frustration. Cisco sinks to his knees without wasting a second. He swallows Harry whole, impressed with himself that he doesn’t gag. Harry is no small fry.

He sucks on Harry’s cock intently. He drags it from his mouth to the tip. He laps at the head and slit, then bobs until he’s reach the base again. Harry sounds absolutely wrecked above him. Cisco rubs at Harry’s entrance with a dry fingertip, not entering. That’s enough for Harry. His hips jerk erratically as he comes in Cisco’s mouth. Some of it dribbles down his chin as he pulls back. Harry is gazing at him with such heavy fondness, it makes him dizzy.

He stumbles into Harry’s arms as he tries to stand. Harry kisses his cheek. They take an awkward moment to refasten their pants. Cisco leaves his shirt go. They hold each other up, basking in the glow.

After a little time has passed, Cisco clears his throat. It’s time for the hard talk.

“Look. That was wonderful, I’m just not sure you’re in any state to be in a relationship right now - not unless you sort out your priorities.”

He expects Harry to react defensively. He just hangs his head. He whispers, “I’m not proud of myself.”

Cisco rubs his back. “My suggestion? Try to ease back. When you get the itch to grab it for something trivial - find something else to do. Stimulate your mind in another way.”

Harry gives him a suggestive look. But he says, “I can do that.”

It’s not a perfect solution. The pieces could fall apart with one solid hit. Cisco wants to believe if handled delicately, they can put humpty-dumpty back together again. Apparently history suggests it was actually a cannon, which suits Harry’s tendency for infuriated outbursts. Cisco hopes that can tide Harry over until they can have some kind of serious intervention. If he escalates or shows no improvement, he’ll definitely have to bring in the big guns: Jesse Quick.

“I want to be a better man. After what I did, I fear I may be regressing, and it’ll only get worse if I don’t do _something_ to alter the course,” Harry explains. “When I look at you, I see the kind of man I can be, that I want to be.”

Cisco melts and plants a firm kiss on his lips. “Baby steps. First, let’s work on getting the ring to Mount Doom and being able to let go.”

“But he didn’t -”

“Nevermind that! You know what I mean!”

Harry chuckles, light and affectionate. “I know.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
